Lies
by Jojo78
Summary: Marshall lied to Mary. Mary lied to Marshall. What will happen when they both realize it? Will there be able to continue as friends? What did Mary finally realize? How will it affect their lives? Post finale (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight) M&M for life!
1. Chapter 1

The light breeze blew through the Sunshine building's balcony, making the blonde tresses swirl about her face and the dark hair to toss up and down on the tall man.

Mary pushed her bangs out of her eyes, she needed a trim but she kept putting it off for another time, looking down at her sandwich she frowned. _What's wrong with this? I think it's bad._

She took another bite and chew through the odd taste in her mouth, she really couldn't blame the sandwich; she had been feeling this sense of missing the point somewhere.

She looked up when she sensed a pair of eyes on her, her green gaze locked with those of the tall and lanky law man, Marshall Mann.

"What's wrong? You keep zoning out, everything okay with you?" he asked curiously as he looked down at her from his perch against the concrete wall facing her, he reached out and took a sip from his drink.

"I'm good, just thinking," _that you're hiding something from me and I can't put my finger on it. What the hell Marshall? You know I'm oblivious to subtlety._

"Yeah," he agreed as he nodded pensively. "So, about Elliot, he requested a move, do you know something about that?"

Mary frowned and shook her head, "No, I don't. I feel like I'm missing something."

Marshall moved over to her and turned her sandwich down, "Looks like a normal tuna sandwich to me, maybe the mayo went bad?"

"No, not the sandwich," she tossed her sandwich on the table beside her and stood up, she began to pace making Marshall very nervous.

"Something about a witness? You forgot to check up on them? They asked for something and you can't remember?" he ran down a few more possible questions regarding a witness and she kept shaking her head.

She came to an abrupt stop when she finally realized what it was, she turned towards him, narrowing her eyes at him she growled, "You _lied_ to me!"

Marshall's head snapped back in confusion, " _I_ lied to you? About what?"

He tried to run down all the things that he could've lied about, but nothing was coming up. Every possible scenario and still nothing. He tossed the rest of his sandwich into the trash bin by the chair she had abandoned, losing his appetite at her accusation.

Mary kept running the conversation in her mind, she closed her eyes and she could see him as clearly as that day, _You're my partner. You're my best friend. And I love you…_ _she remembered how he hesitated for a second, waiting for a reply from her, then…_ _Not like that_ …

Her eyes sprang open and locked to his, "Not like that?"

At first Marshall frowned and looked at her as if she'd gone crazy, "Wh…oh"

"Yeah, Oh"

He stared at her, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"That's all you're going to give me now, oh? Say something you douchebag!" her hands on her hips as she glared at him, "You've _never_ lied to me before, why start now? Huh?"

Marshall shook his head and muttered angrily, "What the hell do you want from me, Mare? Huh? If you didn't want to release me, then you should've made yourself clear on that day, why now? What, six months later?"

"Because it's now, this minute, this time when I realized that you've tried to pull a wool over my eyes that I realized something," she came closer to him, but not touching. Yet.

"What did you realize?" he closed his eyes as he whispered, scared to look into her eyes and get hurt once again.

Mary looked into the office and noticed everyone busy on their stations, looking up at Marshall again, she reached out with a trembling hand and touched his jaw, "I realized that…"

Ring! Ring!...

* * *

 **TBC...Who could it be? Will be answer? What did Mary realize?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring! Ring!..._

Marshall eyes opened startled in surprise, he reached down and took out his cell phone, it was Abigail.

He looked at Mary and back to his cell phone.

"Answer it"

She turned reaching for her unfinished sandwich and tossing it into the trash, along with her smoothie. She walked towards the door and was about to reach for the door handle.

He set his cell phone back onto the clip on his belt and, "Stop, we have to finish this conversation you started."

Her back to him, she stayed close to the door, "I think it's better to leave it be."

"No, finish your thought…you realized what?" he didn't back down this time, no way in hell could he forget this conversation.

"I realized that you've never lied to me before," she went back into the office, leaving Marshall gaping after her.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; the cool breeze that had been blowing through had become frigid.

Marshall walked back into the office a few minutes later, only after he was able to control his emotions and not explode all over the office.

"We need to talk, _now!_ " he growled close to her as he leaned over her desk.

He walked to the gate, waiting for her to join him; she stared at him, trying to gauge his emotions. When she noticed that he wouldn't budge she rolled her eyes and stood up. They rode down the elevator in silence.

Once inside his truck he drove around, for a while it felt like the good old days when they were partners. He drove to an empty parking lot and turned his truck off.

"What are we doing here?"

"You lied to me" he drawled slowly, not looking at her.

She sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Cut the bullshit, Mare. _I_ lied, _you_ lied, what other lie will there be before it all ends?" he said crossly as he pushed his door open and left her alone.

"Damn it, Marshall" she growled under her breath.

She jumped out of his truck and walked over to him, "What's going to end?"

He turned and glared at her, "You want to play this game? Do you really want to go there?"

"Ahhh! I don't know why the hell I brought it up. We should just forget it" she advised as she moved to the passenger side of the truck.

"Like hell we will. You realized something important which includes me, therefore, you _will_ tell me what the hell you realized," he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to! I just want to forget I opened my big stupid mouth" she groaned as she leaned against the truck, her head slouch forward covering her face with her hair.

Marshall surprised her when he grabbed her shoulders and held her close, "Say it"

"Say what?"

"Spell it out if you have to, but we won't go until you say it" she wasn't the only one that had finally figured it out, she wouldn't have brought it up and hadn't sound so disappointedly sad if she hadn't felt cheated.

"Damn it Marshall, can't you see? I can't say _anything_ , I could destroy you with the words"

"I don't care, I need to hear you say it, at least once in my damned life," he protested passionately, he was through with waiting for things to happen to him, instead of taking the bull by the horns.

She bent her head down and shook her head, "I'm sorry Marshall"

* * *

 **TBC...Will there be more lies? Can Marshall force her to say what he wants her to say?**


	3. Chapter 3

He shook her and brought her against him, whispering against her face, "Say it, please Mare. Put me out of my misery."

Looking into his dark tormenting blue eyes she swallowed and said, as clear as a sunny day, "I realized that you love me…."

"And?" there was more.

"You're engaged" it didn't matter at the moment, not when all he needed to hear were the three little words she had kept from him.

He closed his eyes and breathed raggedly, "I know"

"Marshall…open your eyes"

His eyes shot open and locked to hers.

Reaching up with her hands, she cupped his face and said, "I realized that…i…I'm…" she closed her eyes and whispered, "It's not easy for me to spell it out."

"Try anyways"

With unshed tears in her eyes, "I'm in love with you"

She had never seen eyes shine so bright in happiness, and that thought made her sad, she only brought him misery.

"Why the somber look?" he frowned down at her, he felt like he was on the highest cloud with happiness and couldn't understand why she wasn't as elated as he.

"You're engaged"

He frowned and shook his head, "Not for long…"

"Don't be stupid Marshall," she barked at him as she pushed him away, "She's a great catch and she's going to make you happy. She'll give you the 2.5 kids, a dog, a cat, maybe a fish and your white picket fence."

"I don't want any of that, I don't want her to make me happy, because I already have someone that doesn't even have to try," he tried to come closer to her and she raised a hand to stop him.

"When the hell have I ever made you happy?" she was incredulous, how could Marshall compare her to the cheery detective.

"Many times, but the latest would be right this minute and more to come," he came closer again and stopped in front of her.

"You're still engaged," she murmured.

He opened the door for her and helped her in, when he sat on the driver side he turned to her, "I love Abigail, but I'm not _in_ love with her. I will go home and talk to her tonight. It won't be easy, but we'll work through this, okay?"

Mary pursed her lips and nodded as she sighed sadly, "I'm sorry you have to hurt her, but I'm not sorry that I told you how I feel."

"Don't be sorry, I should've been more honest with you," he leaned over and kissed her temple. "I love you Mare."

"I love you too"

* * *

 **TBC...'You're still engaged'...Mary can never makes things easy, but at least she was able to say the words. I love M &M! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everyone for reading my stories. You guys inspire me to write and for that I'm grateful.**

* * *

 **6 months later**

"I don't think all this stuff is going to fit here," Mary stood inside the garage and looked at all the boxes waiting to be unpacked.

Marshall chuckled, "I thought there would be more of my stuff then yours, I guess I'm not the girl."

She narrowed her eyes before she smirked, "Yeah smart ass, how are we going to fit all this crap, in there?"

He saw her point in the direction of the door leading into their new place; Mary had put her house up with a rental place after Marshall had convinced her to move in with him. It hadn't been easy, but he wanted them to start fresh in a new house for them both.

After his breakup with the cheerleader, Marshall had moved his things out of the house he had shared with her and put them up in a rental unit until he had found this house.

It hadn't taken long, but he had purchased the house and convinced Mary to move in with him. It hadn't been easy, but after so much wasted time of them being apart, they decided that they could – this once – jump in with both feet in, hence why Mary had only put her house up for rent and not for sale. It would serve as her safety net, one she didn't need, but would reassure her.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she reached for the closest box and peaked in, she saw that it was a box of her clothes.

"I have a mean persuasive nature and of course you couldn't help yourself," he winked at her and reached for a box himself. After he opened the box, he spent a little too long for her taste and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you doing? You can't just stop and stare into the boxes, willing whatever is in there to appear wherever it needs to be"

He laughed and reached in, pulling out a pair of panties, they were navy blue and sheer, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Mind modeling this for me?"

She arched an eyebrow with a quick smirk, "I could be persuaded."

Marshall grinned like a school boy about to get to first base, but, "Ma-ma!"

Mary blinked and looked beyond him over his shoulder and laughed, "I told you"

He turned and walked into the house through a door connected to the garage, Mary followed close behind. She saw the glee in her daughter's eyes when she saw Marshall, "Up up up"

"Okay Ms. Bossy, up up up it is," Marshall pulled her up and held her up over his head, smiling up at her so that she wouldn't be afraid.

"Put her down, you're going to scare her," Mary admonished feebly.

"Nah, she's as tough as her mom," he winked at her before he lowered the child and held her tiny body against his chest, inhaling her baby scent.

She walked up to them and encircled his waist from behind, resting her chin against his shoulder, "Thank you."

He pulled back a bit, enough to turn and look down at her, "What for?"

"For loving my daughter"

"I love her mother with all my heart, why wouldn't I love her daughter just as much?" he asked as he turned in her embrace and pulled her alongside her baby girl before capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

She leaned back and gazed at him with unshed tears, "I love you too"

He pulled her close against him and she rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, knowing that there was something else she needed to tell him. It was the right time and moment.

"I was going to wait, but you just got mushy on me…" she hesitated as she looked up at him, she turned to her daughter, "You too bug."

Norah was now 18 months old and giggled at her name, she leaned over and gave Mary a sloppy kiss.

"What's on your mine?"

"Well…I uh…" she rested her forehead against his chin a second before leaning back and going on her toes to give him another kiss, pulling free of his lips she stayed close and whispered, "I'm pregnant"

Marshall froze, holding his two precious gems, and almost forgot to breath. After a minute Mary began to panic, she stepped back from his embrace, but he wasn't having it, he pulled her harder against him.

She looked up and encountered tears rolling down his eyes, she frowned, "I'm sorry Marshall, I really thought…"

He pressed his lips against her to shut her up, after a few seconds and panting, he said, "They're happy tears, I promise. I'm just speechless…i…i…I never thought, to me Norah is already my daughter and I love her as such. Now I'm going to become a father of two."

"Happy tears? You're such a girl!" she punched him lightly on the arm and jumped back, squealed when he tried to catch her, still holding Norah in his arms.

"I'll make you pay for that Mare!" he laughed maniacally and chased her around the sparse living room, both running around the only furniture in the room, the couch. Norah held onto Marshall's neck and laughed at their childish antics.

It didn't take long for Marshall to catch Mary and both collapsed on the couch, he was on his back with Norah sitting on his stomach and Mary by his side, her leg swung over one of his. They kissed until Norah crawled up to them and began to kiss them too.

"Dada kiss" she sat up smacked her lips against the palm of her hand, blowing kisses at them and giggled.

Marshall and Mary froze at her words; she had been calling him Mar-mar-mar.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms and rained kisses all over her face, "Kisses for Norah-bug"

Mary laughed at his happiness, she thought he had been happy when she finally confessed her feelings to him, but the exhilaration in his eyes after hearing her daughter call him dad, it was priceless.

"You know, there's only one thing left," he lifted her left hand and caressed her ring finger.

"One step at a time Doofus, let's..." she smirked at him as she pulled her hand away, touching his rugged jaw with her finger.

"Be the river?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Be the river…" she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, he pulled her closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

* * *

 **The End...Sorry if all the chapters before this were rather small. Please review! :)**


End file.
